Coming Together
by Jaidenlover-Katsumi21
Summary: A beautiful princess, a love struck demon, a mad king, will he let them be together or demolish him from existance?
1. The Finding

**Chapter 1# The Finding**

It was a beautiful day out as Sheikio and Inuyasha took a little walk through the woods, Jaiden slept, and Esiyou picked flowers in the meadow. But then all the happiness was ruptured by one girls cry for help.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" The unknown girl yelled through the woods.

Inuyasha, Sheikio, and Esiyou all ran to the exact spot to where they heard her yell. Jaiden was still sleeping like a baby not being affected by her yell, but instead being taunted by his growling stomach.

Then they came upon a terrifying 18 foot tall demon ogre, "GIVE ME HUMAN FLESH!" cried the terrifying demon.

"Let her go, NOW," yelled Inuyasha to the ogre demon, "Or else."

The ogre turned to him and said, "You can't hurt me you're all just a bunch of half breeds pretending to be hero's!" He then turned back to the girl, picked her up in one hand and a rock in the other.

"I'll show you what a full demon can do!" He then through the giant boulder at them, and ran away with the girl still in his hand.

Jaiden had just arrived 2 seconds earlier so he was able to catch the boulder and keep them from getting squished.

"I wonder what would have happened if I wouldn't have gotten here on time?" Jaiden said braggingly. "Shut up!" They all cried, as they left to find the girl and the ogre. "Hey wait up" said the left behind demon.

In Front of the castle walls Ogre/ Girl

"DADDY!" The poor girl cries, as her dad (The King) gives a signal to fire arrows and flaming catapults at the repulsive demon.

"OWWWWW," Cries the demon in terrifying pain, "You'll regret you ever did that!"

All the sudden you hear a voice coming out of nowhere, "No, you'll regret ever taking that girl!"

Inuyasha and Sheikio takes out their swords, as Esiyou gets ready to fire arrows and Jaiden gets ready to catch the girl.

"Wind Scar!", "Blood Rain!" "Purifying Arrow!" They all hit him at the same time sending him to pieces.

Jaiden runs to catch the falling girl, as he realizes that he won't catch her from falling if he runs he leaps into the air and he and the girl go soaring through the air.

The girl watches in amazement as she sees the clouds separating on her face. Jaiden can only stare at the beautiful girl that he carries in his arms.

As they land on the ground the girl says to him, "Thank you for saving me, my name is Katsumi." Jaiden starts blushing as he says, "My names Jaiden." Then she kisses him on the cheek which makes him turn beat red.

"Come on everyone lets go home." Jaiden turns to leave but can't take his eyes off the beautiful princess. As she turns to head back into the castle she hears a thud followed by a groan of agony. She turns back and finds Jaiden half-way through an oak tree.

Their house- Inuyasha/Sheikio/Esiyou/Jaiden

Jaiden comes upon the front of the house when he hears everyone singing, "JAIDEN LOVES KATSUMI, JAIDEN LOVES KATSUMI!"

"I DO NOT!" Jaiden screams at them.

"Oh sure you don't love her as much as I don't love Sheikio." Inuyasha says sarcastically.

"HEY!" Sheikio yells as she slaps Inuyasha's face.

Jaiden starts laughing as he sees Inuyasha crawling into a ball on the floor.

Nighttime at their house- Inuyasha/Sheikio/Esiyou/Jaiden

When every one is asleep, Jaiden climbs out the window and heads to the castle.

Jaiden jumps window to window trying to find Katsumi's window, but then he sees her staring out her window looking at the stars.

He jumps up to her window, "Hello." He says.

She jumps back startled by his fast coming, "Oh it's you; you scared me half to death." She goes to open her window, when her dad comes in.

Jaiden ducks down below the window struggling to keep from falling down. "Are you ok princess?" Her father asked.

"Yes why?" She asked her father.

"I thought I heard… never mind I must have dreamed it, goodnight." And to that he left her room to go back to sleep.

Katsumi goes and opens the window, "Ok you can come in now." Jaiden runs up to her and says, "I've got to show you something, come on!"


	2. The Silver Moon

**Chapter #2- The Silver Moon**

The next thing Katsumi knows she's flying through the air on Jaidens' back, heading toward a small cliff to where there's a small space right at the edge of it.

"Okay, here we are!" Jaiden slows down and drops to the ground, with the air rushing through his Fabulous flowing hair.

"AWWWWWW…." Katsumi yells while choking on air a couple of times.

When they almost hit the ground Jaiden slows down making a safe and soft landing, "Are you okay, let me guess you have never done that before?"

"No, actually I have never done _that _before." She says to Jaiden while she's catching up her breath.

"…. Wow, I've never seen the moon like that before!" She tells Jaiden.

They both sit down on the now soft grass together, staring at the beautiful moon. "My uncle "Mr. Fluffy" would take me here to train when I was young, so I thought I'd come show you."

"It's beautiful, but what did your parents say about that?" She asked wonderingly.

"Well I don't know my uncle taught me that a full demon does not fight for weak humans, and that all a full demon cares about is becoming stronger than everyone else, so I just ran away to train with him." He explains.

"He taught you not to fight for weak humans, and here you are saving me? Hmmm?"

"Yeah well I just came back a few months ago, and I think they're still mad at me." He sadly says.

"The only way you can find out is to ask, you know?" She asks him.

"But I'm just scared."

"Of what? You think that they'll ground you to your room, I mean what's the worse thing that could happen?"

"You know what you're right, I should just ask them. Thanks for helping!"

He lightly kisses her and says, "Here I'll take you home!"

"Okay, let's get going before my dad wakes up and finds out that I'm gone!"

And to that they went soaring to her house passing the lovely flowers, trees, and houses that they flew over.

They were in such awe, but not about the same thing. Katsumi was in awe of the beauty around her, Jaiden was just thinking about the kiss.

Just when they got to the castle and she was back in her room the king decided to come back in and check on her.

"Ok that's the second time I've heard something up here, either I'm crazy or you're talking to somebody." The King stated.

"Daddy what are you talking about? There's no one up here you can check yourself."

"No, no that's fine, I'm just going to go back to sleep, you should to, you look like you've been up all night."

_The next morning at the castle_

"Yawwwwnnnnn" Exclaimed Katsumi as she woke up.

She walks down to the dining room where he father sat at the table. "Daddy I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Ok I'll have someone go with you just in case."

"No that's ok I'll be fine"

"Isn't that what you said last time right before you got kidnapped by that ogre demon?"

"Don't mess with my head, now I'm confused!!!!" She said while rubbing her temples. "But I will be fine don't worry!"

_The same time at Inuyasha's house_

"Why don't you Slurp go out and Slurp practice your training?" Inuyasha to Jaiden while eating a bowl of ramen. **A/N: I know they didn't have ramen back then but lighten up its called fantasy writing! **

"Yeah I guess." Jaiden replied being mildly depressed.

"Look we're not mad at you ok??!!!"

"Yeah I guess."

"GRRRRRR!!!! Slurp"

"Ok I'm going!"

Jaiden gets up and heads to the forest to begin practice.

_In The Forest/Heading to Jaidens house_

Katsumi hurriedly walks to Jaidens house while searching for it, but goes slow enough to observe some of the beauties in the forest. When she finally finds his house she sees if he's there, but when she finds out he's not there she looks at an opportunity.

'KNOCK KNOCK' Inuyasha opens the door and lets Katsumi in.

"Jaidens not here." Inuyasha said.

"I know I want to ask you a few questions about Jaiden."

"Ok but I don't know much, what do you want to know?"

"Well Jaiden said that he went to train with his uncle when he was 7 right?"

"Yeah."

"But then why did he come back?"

"That one I'm not sure but I think it's because of the last girl he tried for."

"What happened?"

"Well when he was training with Mr. Fluffy he met a human girl named Usagi, apparently she was very beautiful but when Fluffy found out he made Jaiden kill her as a part of his training."

"Oh." Right as Katsumi heard that all the color from her face drained and she became pure white. Then out of no where she asked, "He's not training with him anymore…right?"

"Not anymore, no."

The color returned to her face and then she proceeded on asking questions about his past.

_In the forest were Jaiden's practicing _

"Well that's the 30th tree I've struck down, maybe it's time to rest a little."

'_Well hello again MUAHAHAHA I'm back.'_

'_What are you doing back!?'_

'_Never mind I guess I won't tell you'_

'_No wait tell me, I can't believe I'm doing this to myself.'_

'_Nope you have to figure it out on your own now buh bye'_

"Damn I hate fighting with myself, oh well should be time to get back for dinner."

**Ending note: Muahahaha wonder if he'll find her in his house…… ohohohohohohwowoowo lolololol!!!**


End file.
